einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra Arden
Appearance At character creation Quite small in all departments, looks younger than actual age. approx 4'1" tall and approx. 100lb, pale-white hair that goes down to small of back, somewhat uneven (self-cut). Current (Out of Armor) A 4’ tall anthropomorphic housecat that can stand on two legs, with a bit of effort. She has opposable thumbs, allowing her to use tools. She has white fur and white eyes. She is unable to speak other than meowing and other cat-noises. Current (In Armor) She wears a MCP-I suit modified to support animalistic legs and a tail. Personal Information Librarian by trade (yes, actual, outdated, totally unnecessary, paper books), and quite shy. Although not unfriendly, she doesn't talk much. At all. Or in fact just about ever. Not TECHNICALLY mute but... Reason assigned to HMRC: Paperwork mixup, got directed to the wrong ship, when combined with her lack of communication she ended up getting processed and is now stuck in the HMRC. She thinks it may have been malicious, there was some workplace drama going on at the time. After Lurker Lyra follows Miyamoto to Orgyverse and settles on Hera, but any specific details about her life are very sketchy at best. Her invisibility and penchant for going unseen makes tracking her whereabouts and activities almost impossible. Rumors and urban legends about a cat creature that saves children in danger begin to crop up around the more crime ridden areas of Hera, and even of nearby worlds. Charles, flush with government funding from his precog array, produces a children's cartoon that shows both Lyra's history in ARM and her work as a protector of children. It's all set up in an almost "Magical girl" style, and much of the details about her work in ARM are heavily censored or made more child friendly. It's quite popular among young children and reports of cat creatures protecting children from harm have gone up exponentially as a result. The truth of Lyra's actions may quickly be subsumed by the legend. Attributes Got Haber's Implant installed. Bio-modifications Kitty body by Doctor: *A 4’ tall anthropomorphic housecat that can stand on two legs, with a bit of effort. She has white eyes and white fur. *She has opposable thumbs, allowing her to use tools. *She is unable to speak other than meowing and other cat-noises. *Her fangs inject a mixture of Coagulant Boosters and Painkillers *Her fur can change color and act as very good camouflage Deathcubed to be lighter. Armory Master's training: +1 to Mind Level against mindfuck. Amp counter: 8 Inventory Armor *MCP-I (customized to accommodate her body) Gene mods *Enhanced Capacity (dex) Implants *Mass Manipulation Psychokinetic Amplifier *Microwave Psychokinetic Amplifier *Haber's Implant *Empathic Gland Other stuff *Id Manifester (Shy, Kind, Protective, Cat, Human) **When manifested under normal circumstances there's no visible indication of it being there, but when needed your shadow will divide and spring up as roughly a dozen (numbers vary depending on threat) shadowy catgirls. They lay flat against the ground like shadows, but their actions seem to effect the world as though they were three dimensional; like they were shadows cast by something invisible. it's hard to make out any distinct details about what they look like, but they appear pretty anime; with frilly clothing and oversized cat ears. They can be told to inhabit the shadows of others, automatically protecting them from harm. **They are very robust and good at acting as shields but not very strong and can't stray too far from the shadow of the one they're protecting. *0 Tokens Emergency kit (5/5) (loaned from team fund) Mission history Last Levelup: Mission 27 Mission 10 Mission 11 Mission 12 Mission 17 Mission 20 Snapdragon +5 End, +5 Exo Mission 22 +5 Fate, +5 Exo Mission 27 +5 Intu, +5 Exo References